Tarbiya - BNHA Fanfic
by AngelSnowflakeOffical
Summary: Once, twice, twenty million, by this point, Anzu has lost count on how many times she has tried to explain her quirk to someone, before getting called a liar. So in the end, she decides it's best to keep the truth hidden, that is, until the day she meets the person that will believe her.
1. Prologue

**Descrip** **tion:**

"Doesn't it get tiring having to always lie about your quirk?"

"I think the answer to that is pretty self-explanatory."

Once, twice, twenty million, by this point, Anzu has lost count on how many times she has tried to explain her quirk to someone, before getting called a liar. So in the end, she decides it's best to keep the truth hidden, that is, until the day she meets the person that will believe her.

Previously titled as: The Hidden Truth*

 **Prologue**

The roaring flames was a sight to behold as the bright colorful orange, red, and yellow. Lighting up the dark starry night.

A frightful sight that most children would cower and cry at but that was not what Anzu Takahashi was doing. Instead she just sat quietly at the back of an ambulance with a blanket warped around her shoulders as she stared up at the flickering flames with dark green eyes. Apathetic towards the house the house that stood no chance against the violent flames that quickly engulfs the flames.

She couldn't feel any empathy towards the house that has felt like a prison to her ever since her parents were killed in a car accident when she was two. Never caring for the people that reside in there along with her.

Not that she ever wished death upon them either as she wasn't a cruel, evil person, despite what the kids and the adults had to say about her but she knew that the stares she was receiving was because she lacked the ususl reaction thag a ten year old would have.

They probably think I decided to set the place on fire.

The thought simply made her sigh. It was fine through, she was used to tsking the blame for things even through there was evidence that showed she didn't do it.

She was used to it. So it didn't matter.

But the ghosts around her had things to say that went against that. Saying that since she wasn't the one to start the fire and therefore they couldn't prove that she didn't do it.

But she knew, as well as the ghosts, thay only she could see, was that someone was going have to take the fall and what better scape goat then some quirkless orphan girl that no one likes.

The bright blue haired girl simply ignores the ghosts attempts at speaking to her as they tried to get her attention. Some speaking while others do hand motions as some of them couldn't speak unless Anzu was holding or in the place they were spiritually connected to. As speaking to them would only cause the people around her to farther antagonize her as they couldn't see what she could she.

They didn't understand it and so they feared it. Not only do they fear it but they are fear her and dus this becoming the cause of the girl's quiet and emotionless behavior.

Not that anyone cared to find out the reasoning behind her odd behavior. Simply writing her off as an odd quirkless child.

But the she was used to it. Is what the girl would tell herself and that this how things are always going to be. So in the end. It didn't matter. It shouldn't matter.

But just like the flames, a small flicker of hope was in her chest. Something she just couldn't snuff out no matter how hard she tried and as she listens to the cries of the children and the crackling of the flames along the hush voices of the paramedics and the foster care workers.

She couldn't help but wonder that maybe now that her foster home is the center of attention. The authorities will finally realize there something just wasn't right about the foster home of the caretakers.

"Please! There has be something you can do to help my sister! Hana is only five years old!"

The cry broke right through Anzu's thoughts causes her to shift her head to find the girl, whose voice sounded familiar along with a few other older kids, boys and girls the like as she tilt her head in mild interest watching as the older girl spoke frantically to the police officer.

Her empty and disinterested eyes fall upon a tall brown haired girl that had pale skin that caused her freckles to stand out, she one of the nicer kids. Hirose Ami, a fourteen year old girl whose quirk allowed her to grow and and retrack her nails while also making them extremely sharp. This of course causing the other kids to ask her to cut something for them if scissors couldn't be found or they just wanted to see her quirk in action. Which was fascinating to watch as quirks were a very interesting topic to Anzu. Probably due to her own quirk's nature but she never confronted Ami on her own despite the girl being very kind and always willing to help.

Anzu learned the hard way that it was best to let people to come up to her then to go up to them.

But hearing the girl's cries causes an emotion to stir in her chest. Hearing the name Hana rung familiarly in her head causing her to blink as an image of the cheerful brown haired little girl, always singing Christmas tones as she prances around with her hair decorated in flowers due to how her quirk allowed her to grow flowers anywhere she is as long as she can get hold of some dirt. Another person Anzu hardly knew. But the idea of the little girl becoming a ghost, a lost souln caused a painful twist in her heart causing sadness to fill her empty eyes as her neutral frown deepens.

 _If only there was something I could do._

"But she's not the only one! Mika, Akemi, and Akane are still in there!" Says another older kid, a boy this time. Anzu barely talked to him as he was super quiet to and so didn't know anything significant about him, except that he was extremely nerdy.

Anzu listens to the names that were listed off as she list them off herself. Remembering and knowing who each kid he named were.

Mika, a blond spunky girl and despite her being only 11 years old. She was sassy and always back talked to the adults when she didn't get her way and in the end, would always get her way which in turn caused her to become a very spoiled brat. Her quirk wasn't anything to significant through as all it did was allow her to breathe out ice but would boast about it if it was the greatest quirk. Usually that was done when Anzu was within ear shot.

All in all, Mika was an annoying brat. But she was only eleven and it didn't mean that she deserved to become a lost soul.

 _If only there was something I could do._

Amemi is an eight year old boy that was soon going to be turning nine years old in just a few days time. He was one of the few early birds and Anzu has had the pleasure of dealing with him teasing her and always making fun of her for being a quirkless liar.

He would also often join with Mika when it came to boasting about his quirk within of earshot of her as his quirk allows him to have a birds eyes view of around 30 feet wide when he closes his eyes but only when his eyes were close.

 _If only there was something I could do._

Akane was one of the older girls to. Being at the age of 17 caused her to be known as not only the oldest but also the leader among the orphans when the adults weren't around. Her quirk allowed her to change her skin color to whever color she wanted. Nothing more, nothing less. She would often use this to her advantage to make the little kids laugh.

She was kind to the orphans but would pretend that Anzu wasn't there. For what reason, Anzu wasn't sure but she didn't care enough to find out as it was probably because that she thought that she was a "quirkless liar that wants attention because she's quirkless".

But none of them, deserved to become lost souls if for whatever reason they couldn't pass on peacefully.

 _If only there was something I could do. But that's okay, because the heros sbould be here in a matter of seconds. There always right behind if not here before the police and ambulances._

"I'm sorry, but there's nothing I can do until the heroes get here. The nearest ones are currently busy with a villain. The ones that are not busy and are heading here should be here within five to ten minutes." Anzu hears the police officer tell the kids.

"But if what there to late by then?" Was the frantic cry that caused Anzu's eyes to widen. Emotion striking across her face as her emotions swirl in her chest.

 _But if the heroes can't get here on time. Then there's got be something I can do. Right here and right now._

 _But what can I do? I can't breath in to much of the smoke and I don't know where those kids are in the building and I can't be wasting time searching for them if there trapped in there some where._

Anzu blinked as her fingers curled around the blanket that was still slung around her shoulders. She looks over to the ghosts that still hung by her side as plan formed within her mind.

Anzu smiles a little as she pulls the blanket off her shoulders, rolls it up side ways so then she can warp it around her neck like a scarf. Pulling up the top part of it over her face. Tucking the lose peices of it into her short sleeve pajama top.

"Mr. Hayashi, Mrs. Hayashi, Mr. Ito and Rena." Anzu finally spoke causing the four ghost people who were floating near her to fall silent with the exception of Mr. Ito as he was silent even before she spoke as he didn't have the ability to speak unless she placed her hand on his son along with Rena, how to speak to her is a knowledge that Anzu had yet to gain but Rena didn't seem to mind it so Anzu was alright with it.

She could hear Mr. Hayashi and Mrs. Hayashi through as Mrs. Hayashi use to be caretakers and loved working there with all their heart before they passed away due to old age. So saying that they didn't like the current caretakers was an understatement.

Rena was simply a girl that haunted her Elementary school and the girl appeared to hold no memory of her past from what Anzu was able to gather from the mute girl. But the girl enjoyed making funny faces behind the adults and kids backs and seemed content with following Anzu, which didn't bother Anzu at all. It was nice having another kid around she could talk to. One that didn't judge her.

"I need you guys to go find out where those kids are. Come find when you find them and lead me to them. I'm going in." Anzu says in a low whisper, not paying attention to their faces while she surveys her surroundings. Checking to see if any of the adults had there eyes on her. They didn't and so Anzu pushes herself off of the ambulance. Her feet hitting the ground makes a soft thud.

Shifting her makeshift scarf so that covered the lower part of her face and making sure it was tight and snug so that it wouldn't fall.

She made a mad dash to the open entry to the foster home. Ignoring the calls and cries of her names as she ran into the burning building.

The heat and smoke made her gasp as it stings her eyes. She could feel the heat on her bare skin as the flames licked the brown wood that her foster home was built out of.

Fallen beams and broken wood littered the first floor a she carefully maneuver herself through the flames. Watching to make sure she didn't step on any burnt toys that were left behind in the panic of getting out when first words and the first smell of smoke make there ways to the adults and the kids.

The building was an old building so it didn't have any fire alarms inside and the owner, the boss that runs the foster home, claims to not have enough money to install some. Whether or not that was true, didn't matter as it was to late for that.

But by the time the girl reached the wooden stairs that was surprisingly not yet completely burnt. Part of it has fallen but there were no open flames on it.

The blue haired girl takes this as her chance to run up the steps and onto the second floor, focusing on keeping her breathing shallow as to avoid breathing in more smoke as she pressed a hand to the makeshift scarf that covered her mouth and nose.

But upon stepping on to the second floor. The first thing that Anzu realized was that the air was much more clear which made sense as the fire had started in the room that was next to the living room on the first floor while they were all having their usual Thursday family movie night where the adults tried to force them to act like a family.

Anzu could see holes in the flooring and through holes, Anzu could see flames licking up the underside of the wooden flooring and Anzu was then thankful that she put on a pair of thick owl socks before the fire on started.

"Anzu! This way!" Anzu looked up at the familiar voice of Mrs. Hayashi causing her to break out of her thoughts causing the girl to nod before running away from the rickety stairs and runs around the small holes that were in the flooring.

"Don't worry! I got this! Just keep Hana distracted Akane!" It was then that Anzu heard a loud bang along with Akemi yelling as along with the sound of crying. "Mika! I could really use some help here!"

Anzu skids to a sudden stop after rounding a corner staring with wide eyes at the wide open gap that was in the floor boards that kept her back from achieving her goal.

She glares up at Mrs. Hayashi for the lack of a warning as she had almost ran right into the hole if her reaction tome hasn't been as quick as it was. This causes The old woman to smile sheepishly. "Sorry about that, I didn't noticed that there. You really do miss certain details when your old!"

Anzu simply blow air of of her nose to show her irritation as she bit her tongue to keep herself from sending a sharp response and opening her mouth in a hallway that was filled with a thin layer of smoke that was only getting thicker by the second.

Stepping back as Anzu looked over at the wall that was bare with exception of the creaks that showed that the house was made of wooden planks.

Anzu places her hands onto the walk curling her fingers into the walls creaks before placing a foot onto the wall. Lifting her other foot only caused for the foot that was on the wall to slide and for her to stumble back causing her to click her tongue as she couldn't climb the wall without proper footholds.

Looking over the open gap, she could see Akemi ramming his shoulder and side into a door repeatedly while Mika was huddled into a corner and her soft sniffles could be heard from her along with gasps of sobs.

Narrowing her eyes in a determination as Anzu begin to take a few steps back.

 _I won't allow those kids have a chance to become lost soul_ s.

There wasn't time to hesitant.

And so she takes a leap of faith. Both figuratively and literally as she flew through the air. Before her arms went slamming onto the other side of the gap. The adrenaline rushing through her caused her not to take notice of the pain that shot through her arms as she immediately digs her short bitten nails into the wooden floor and rushes to swing her legs up onto the floor she was barely hanging onto.

The slam had caught the attention of Akemi as the boy stumbled into a stop as he was about to slam himself into the door as a wide smile of hope flashed across his face only for it to crumble as his frowns to find who he had hoped to be a hero. Only for it to be Anzu Takahashi, who was believed to be a quirkless liar that told tall tales of being able to see dead people.

But Anzu simply just rolled her eyes at this as she rushes to her feet after having to crawl onto her hands and feet after having jumping over a huge gaping hole in the floor. Of course that didn't seem to matter to the boy and Anzu decided that fact shouldn't concern her as that wasn't what was important and so she looks past the rude boy and towards the door.

"Is the door jammed...again?" Anzu choked out, her throat dry from inhaling the smoke. Jammed doors are a common thing due to how old and out of shape the building was. It's a surprise that building wasn't consumed in flames in a matter of seconds.

This causes the boy to roll his eyes that appeared to be watery. Whether it was because of fear and panic or if it because of the smoke. Didn't matter because in the end, it was probably because of both. "No shit sherlock!" The boy decided to so rudely remark causing Anzu to roll her eyes once more before rushing over to where Miku sat, huddled in the corner with eyes wide as saucers as she stared up at Anzu in surprised.

A plan was forming in Anzu's mind as she kneels down onto one knee as she stared the girl in the eye and pulls her makeshift scarf down to reveal her nose and mouth. Dark green eyes meeting with bright sapphire eyes.

"Miku, I need you to be brave for me for just a bit. There's something I need you to do that only you can do that could potentially save us all. Do you think you can do it?" Anzu choked out as best she could through the smoke filled room.

The girl shook her head. "My ankle hurts, I can't walk on it. I can't-I can't do anything!" The girl sobbed as more tears ran down her cheeks.

"That's okay, I'll help you walk. All I need you to do is freeze the door handle, that'll help weaken the handle as the ice would fill the creaks causing the creaks to expand and the heat hear would keep it from completely freezing. Allowing Akari to kick the handle down. Now, can you do that for me?" Anzu asked sternly, her eyes sharp with determination as Mika stares at her before sniffling and nodding her head.

Anzu smiles as looks down to check out the girl's ankles.Realizing then that she did have her right leg stretched out in front of her and was titled to the side. Showing that that her ankle appeared to be a little deformed.

Anzu nods before pulling the blanket that was around her shoulders off and warps it around the girl's ankle and foot and quickly ties it tightly causing the girl to scrunch her nose in discomfort.

"Here, focus your weight onto your good foot and onto me." Anzu says as she warps Miku's arm around her shoulders as she helped her up before walking the girl over to where Akemi stood with wide eyes as Anzu and Miku walked over to where he stood. Helping Miku lend over so then she could freeze the door handle.

Anzu then looks over at the boy. "I assmued you over heard my plan unless the smoke has your hearing clocked up." Anzu says, not wasting a moment for the perfect comeback. Still feeling a bit bitter from the boy's eailer reaction.

But the boy simply grins at her as he lifts up his foot. "About time things started looking up." Akemi yelled as he brought the heel of his foot down onto the handle as hard as he could.

A bang fills the air when his sneakers clad feet hit the handle but the handle was still stuck there with ice that that was slowly melting but appeared to have been cracked but the boy simply huffed as he brought his foot up once more, only to bring his heel down onto the handle once more.

The boy grins widely as the handle broke off. Giving a loud woop as the boy landed onto his left foot before coughing from inhaling some of the smoke. His right heel probably feeling bruised from that.

With her free hand, Anzu pushed the door open.

Akane sat on her bed with Hana in her arms. Tears streaked the older girls face as relief seemed to cover the girls face as she stood up and ran through the doorway, that the door had previously been jammed in with little Hana in her arms.

The relief disappeared the second she saw the gaping hole in the middle of the narrow hallway along with the flames that were starting engulf the flames of the hallway they were in. She swallowed as she stared a the hole with a frown. "We're still trapped." The girl stated solemnly as they all stood in the seemingly vacant hallway which causes Akemi to grimace while Miku let out a whimper.

Anzu blinked with a blank look. "No we're not." The girl stated causing all eyes to fall onto her.

The boy scrunched his face up. "What are you talk-"

Anzu then points at the window behind her. "That's what I'm talking about." Anzu stated. Honestly Anzu knew this house like the back of her hand and knew all the best ways to escape so then she could get away from the teasing when she couldn't handle it anymore.

They just all stare at her with looks of confusion on there faces causing her to sigh. Of course, they didn't know. "There's a fire escape outside of that window." Anzu stated. "But since Miku broke her ankle she's gonna have to hang onto one of us while we climb down and I'll say it now, I'm not strong enough to do it."

Akane sighs with the collar of her shirt over her mouth. "I'll do it. I should be fine with having her on my back while I climb down. Someone gonna have to take Hana through."

"I can take Hana onto my back." Says Akemi says with a look of determination and they all looo to Anzu.

Anzu smiles even through it couldn't be seen behind her shirt but she nods simply as the smoke was getting thicker by the second.

And even though she knew was going to get a stern scolding when they got out. She could still feel the swelling of a feeling in her chest. One she rarely ever felt.

The feeling of pride flew through her as, even if for just the day, she got to know what it felt like to be a hero.

 **Author Note:**

I have finally got around to rewriting Anzu's story. I wasn't to happy with how I was writing it at first and for past several months. I've been working on another fanfic and working on my writing style and so now I have finally decided to come back to this story and try rewriting. So ya, I hope you all enjoy the rewrite and sorry about taking a long time to upload another chapter. I do plan on upating every Friday as best as I can.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 - Aftermath**

After the mild scolding, she received. The girl was asked if she was alright and she just simply smiled at the hero that stood in front of her as she swung her legs back and forth.

"I'm alright, just feeling a little toasted aside from the fact my arms ache from my rough landing. Probably gonna have some bruising from that." The girl says with a small smile which causes the tall blonde hair hero to crack a smile as he let out a snort while pushing his glasses back. Only to cause the black haired man that was nearby roll his eyes as he pushed himself up from where he was lending against the ambulance Anzu was sitting in.

Anzu blinked at him as she studied him with a small smile still on her face. She couldn't help but stare at the scarf that was wrapped around his shoulders as there was just something familiar about it. But she couldn't for the life of her pin point it.

"That's why I don't trust you to scold kids." The man had said in a monotone voice as Anzu blinks up at him while the blonde man, known as Present Mic pouted childishly at the mysterious man, who turned to face Anzu, causing her dark green eyes to meet with eyes as black as coal.

"How old are you?" The man asked as he ignored the pouting blonde.

"Ten."

This caused the man to hum. "Your an odd kid."

"Ya, I get told that a lot." That just caused the man to just stare at her for a bit before he decided to open his mouth while she simply just shrugged.

"You seem like a smart kid so I'm just going to ask you this point blank. Tell me, why do the lot of you kids seem so skinny that you look like nothing but a mass of bones with clothes hanging off of you."

This question caused Anzu's smile to slip and fall off her face as she simply stared at them before looking down to the ground to stare down at her shoes. Question throwing her off as she wasn't expecting it in the least as _someone_ actually noticed that _something_ wasn't right.

Anzu blinked. _Someone one actually noticed._

After a beat of silence, Anzu felt a hand on her shoulder causing her to look back up as she stares up a them with a look of sheer surprise. Present Mic smiles down at her as he kept his hand on her shoulder.

"Hey kid, if there starving you then just tell us. We won't allow you back in there care because of that. You'll be placed in a better home."

"Doubtful." Anzu spoke causing the man to frown as the surprise disappears from her face. Tone relaxed and seeming unbothered by it.

"And why do you think that?" The black haired man asked who Anzu had yet to put a name to face yet.

"What's your name?" Anzu asked, deciding that she wanted to know why the scarf was familiar.

The man blinked before responding. "Eraserhead." He stated simply.

The girl blinked at this before nodding as it was then she realized who he was. The man was an underground hero according to her research which had use to do a few years back. As the words and the idea of underground heros had perked her interest and so she researched them and Eraserhead was one of the people that showed up in her research. Which wasn't easy to find on the old dusty foster home computer and there wasn't much to go off of. But that was okay because idea and the information she did get was enough for her.

But she used to research them before she had decided to completely shut down that interest. For reasons she rather not think about.

But there was something about them that makes them seem so much more humble and real and Anzu appreciated anything that seemed real and touchable as all she has ever known was that things would be forever out of her reach and when she could touch something, they were always so cold and harsh.

"It's simple really, kids from the ages of 13 and up are not allowed to be spoiled. They are to be treated as trash as if they're broken because nobody wanted them. No one wants you when your a teenager."

He seemed honest. He seemed real.

Maybe that's why she was able to bring herself to answer his question.

"But your ten and your extremely thin to." Present Mic said with furrowed eyebrows as he his fingers tap on her shoulders lightly for a second before they stop.

"I'm quirkless." Anzu stated. The lie slipping off her tongue as she has already grown used to the fact that telling people about her quirk would only end in a disaster.

Realization seemed to cross both of the hero's faces then when she spoke of her lie. "So I've been broken since I was born."

This causes both men to stare at the blue haired girl in silence before they exchange a look while she sat with a extremely passive look. Eraserhead nodded and walked away while Mic stays put and smiles down at the girl as he squeezes the girl's shoulder as to show her a bit of comfort but it didn't mean much to the girl as she didn't understand the reasoning behind it.

"Trust me little listener. Your anything but broken and we'll find you a family that thinks the same way."

 **...**

To say that Anzu didn't believe them was an understatement. As much as she wanted to. To believe the heroes that actually seemed real to her for once and not some godly being. She really honestly didn't think anyone was going to want her since she is "quirkless" or at least, she has to pretend she is quirkless unless she wants to be called a monster for being able to see dead people.

Better to be seen as broken or fragile then a monster.

"Well Anzu, this is your new home!" The seemingly kind youngwoman, that had met Anzu at the station said with a kind smile.

She had gray hair that had a blue tint to it. The hair fell around her shoulders and the length of it stopped right then while her eyes were a dsrk brown color. Her skin was pale and had a small sweet smile on her face.

Anzul had a feeling she wasn't going to like this place. She didn't take kindly to fakers.

But the young girl just shrugs and watches as the woman, whose name was Sana, walks up the steps to a modern style house that had three small steps which lead onto a porch.

The porch had a small table on one side along with two small chairs pushed into it. On the other side, there were two rocking chairs.

Looking up, the house appeared to be a two story house. Windows aligned the walls. The house was painted white with blue rims.

All in all. The house was nothing like the old rickety foster home she used to live in.

Anzu then hears the sound of a door opening and shifts her head back to where Sana stood with Anzu's bag in hand.

"Come on in Anzu. We don't bite."

Anzu simply sighs before walking up the stairs and stepping into the house. With her shoulders tight and ear listening intently for any sounds.

But the only sounds that reached her ears is laughter.

Anzu scrunches up her face in confusion as she turns towards what appears to be the living room.

"I am queen Hinata!" Yells one of the girls as she held what looked to be a wooden staff in her hand.

Anzu's eyes widen as she took in Hinata's appearance. She wore a simple white sundress as she had a broad smile on her face along with dark brown eyes. But the thing that was astounding the most. Was her hair.

Her hair shimmered and shined, almost as if it was radiating sunlight all on its own as her bountiful of curls and hair falls in gentle waves around her shoulders as the hair color it self started at an orange at the top before slowly ascending into lighter orange which then turned into a yellow and ending with a pale yellow at the ends. It was almost as if her hair was the sunset itself

"And I am king Sara!" The other girl was that was next to Hinata caught Anzu's attention. She had a brown hair, light green eyes and there was a grin across her face. Her clothing was simple to as she had a dark green t-shirt on with a blue pair of shorts. All in all, pretty plain compare to Hinata.

"Why is Hina-chan always queen and never king?" Anzu then hears a soft childlike voice and when she looked down. Anzu could see two girls that sat beside each other in front of Hinata and Sara. But Anzu could only see their back but judging from there height and the high pitch voice. It was safe to assume that they were no older than six, maybe younger. One girl had red hair while the other had purple hair and they both had crazy curly hair that went all over the place while the length itself stopped at their shoulders. It reminded her of a fluffy cloud.

"Ya, Sara is always king. Never queen." Says the other little girl.

Sara puffed her cheeks out while Hinata let out a giggle. "That's because I'm the oldest here and I'm the toughest out all of you brats."

"Well it's boring." Says the red haired girl while purple haired girl nodded in agreement

Anzu was brought out of the trance she was in when she heard giggling coming from the woman that was still standing next to her.

Anzu looks up at her as she sees the woman claps her hand after she had shouldered Anzu's bag.

"Mama Sana!" Anzu heard the sunset haired girl cry out causing her eyes to land on said girl. Watching as the girl barreled over to where the woman stood.

Anzu blinked as she raised eyebrow.

Mama Sana? We were never allowed to refer to our caretakers by there first name and it was always with Mrs. or Mr and there last names.

"Hinata, Sara, Hatsu, Ichika, this is Anzu. Your new sister." Sana says with an arm warpped around Hinata's shoulders as she her woman gestures over to where Anzu stood, causing the blue haired girl to look down with redden as she toyed with her white tank top's strap. Feeling self-conscious under the stares.

An undefinable sound leaves Anzu's mouth as arms suddenly warped around her and she felt herself suddenly get squeezed tightly causing warmth to spread all over her, like a blanket.

"Ah! It's so nice to met you Anzu!" The voice sounding like Hinata caused Anzu to blink.

 _She's so warm. Does thus have something to do with her quirk. Perhaps it's sun related. Maybe she'll tell me when I ask her about it._

"Mama Sana! I told you I didn't want a new sibling!" Anzu hears Sara yell as Hinata lets Anzu go.

"Sara! That's not very nice!" Hinata tells the brown haired girl that looked extremely annoyed.

"But there only accepting the girl as Riku's replacement! Riku can never be replaced!" Sara yelled as panic and pain seemed to cover Sana's face.

Anzu smiles slighly, finding comfort in something that was familiar. The sounds of arguing and getting blamed for things was what Anzu was used to.

Anzu then felt a tug at her wrist, she looked down to find a pair of little girls staring up at her. Anzu blinked as she felt warmth seemed to surround her wrist

"Hi, my name Hatsu!" Says the pink haired girl.

"Ichika." Says the blue haired girl.

"What's your quirk?" The two asked Anzu at the same time causing a grimace to appear on Anzu face as she felt a sickening drop in her stomach.

Anzu looks away from the two little girls when she heard the sound of stomping and a door slamming close.

Sana had a frown on her face while Hinata looked at Anzu with a forced smile.

"Why don't I show you to your new room," Hinata tells Anzu before grabbing hold of the other girl's wrist and drags her away from the two little girls and up a flight of stairs. Anzu couldn't help but notice the warmth that she felt spread out thtought her when Hinata grabbed her wrist.

 _They're all so warm and bright. Except for Sara, she's cold and hard._

"On this floor, there are four bedrooms. We moved here after Mama Sana and Mama Kanna had Mama Aoi move in with her twin daughters. Since the twins are only five, they share a bedroom with their mother. Mama Sana and Mama Kanna share a bedroom that's next to the kitchen. There married and then me and Sara share a bedroom cause we like it. Even if Sara doesn't say it herself. She doesn't complain about it either." Hinata says as she points to each room and says who it belongs to before pointing to the final room. "And this is your room."

Hinata then drags Anzu over to the bedroom and opens the door for her after she let go of her wrist. Allowing Anzu to walk in on her own as the girl looked around hesitantly. Waiting for something to jump out at her.

The room was in a square shape and was furnished with simple stuff. A bed stuck out as it's headboard was pressed up against the wall with a night stand on one side and a bookshelf on another side. The blankets were made neatly on the bed. There was a toy box in the far corner with a window seat beside it and beside the door, was a double door closet.

But there were stuff that filled up the shelf and walking over to where the toy box was and opening it. Anzu could see that there was toys in it.

"Was this Riku's room?" Anzu asked as she stared down at the toys.

There was a beat of silence before Anzu looked up to find the sunset girl frowning before she let out a soft sigh as she moved closer to stand next to Anzu.

"What Sara said isn't true. You're not Riku's replacement. Our Mamas weren't planning on adopting another child after Riku lost his battle against cancer. As his death was devastating to us all except for the twins as they don't quite understand death yet. But then they heard about how no one wanted a child that was quirkless."

That causes Anzu to look down at her feet.

 _But I'm not quirkless._

"Which infuriated them since Mama Kanna is quirkless herself." This causes Anzu to look up in surprise while Hinata smiles down at her. "So Mama Kanna understands what it's like to feel unwanted when you don't have a quirk and so they decided to take you in as they couldn't turn there back on someone that's in need. To be honest, I don't understand it myself. You seem like a smart and nice kid. So I don't see the problem. I also heard that you have the doctors stumped because you don't have a double jointed toe. Now that's a feet all on it's own."

Anzu blinked up at Hinata in surprise to find the girl had a small smile on her face as her arms were crossed over her chest. Anzu blinked again when she sees what appears to be a ghost boy floating in the air behind Hinata. Silently laughing to himself.

Anzu blinked before look back up at Hinata as the girl's fingers begin to fiddle with her blue skirt.

"T-thank you for y-your kindness."

 **Author Note:**

Honestly, I love writing about Hinata. She's my favorite sister out all of them.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 - Time**

After Hinata had waved off her thanks, telling her that there was no need to thank her for her kindness as it was something she gave out caused she loved to see people smile which simply caused Anzu to just stare at the sunny girl before Hinata excused her self. Saying that she should go find Sara and that Anzu could take this time to get settled into her new room.

Anzu sat down onto the bed after Hinata left. She could feel the eyes of the ghost boy, who she assumed to be Riku. Anzu looked up at the ghost boy. Who had short hair that covered his ears and was thin as a rail and his ghost form were all sorts shades of the colors, black, gray white along the his ghost form giving him a blue tint, making it impossible to know his hair color or the color of his clothes, or even his eye color. "I'm assuming your Riku, right?" Anzu asked as she stared up at the boy causing his eyes to widen and he opens his mouth but nothing comes out as it moves.

"I can't hear you unless I'm touching, or I'm in whatever place your spiritually connected to," Anzu stated causing the boy to close their mouth. "It's my quirk you see. It allows me to interact with ghosts. The people at my old foster home though called me a liar, a fake, a monster when I would try to tell them that I wasn't quirkless. But I rather be seen as broken then as a monster which is why I'm allowing the people here to think I'm quirkless."

The boy stared at her with a frown and arms across his chest as he lends forward while floating in mid-air. "Can you show me what you think you might be spiritually attached to?" Anzu asked, hoping that the boy may have some sort of idea of what he is connected to.

Riku shrugs before turning in midair and a hand on to his chin to stare at the bookshelf that was beside Anzu's bed as his eyes scanned the shelf before they stopped at something that sat on the shelf.

The boy then pointed at a jar that was filled with marbles.

This causes Anzu to scrunch up her face in thought.

 _Marbles? Why marbles?_

But Anzu simply pushed herself off of the bed and walks over to the jar of marbles and twist the lid off. Opening it and lifts up a marble.

"So, why exactly are you connected to marbles?" Anzu asked the boy as she turned away from the bookshelf to face him.

"Because it's the only thing I have that connects me to my grandmother before she passed away when I was four. I was young when she passed but I still remember her. Maybe not as clearly as before but she was always there for me after my parents decided they didn't want to take care of me. I got adopted by this family though shortly after she passed due to old age and when they realized how much I liked collecting marbles. They started helping to collect them. Hinata, Sara, and the twins would even sometimes play with them with me."

This causes Anzu to nod as sits back down onto the bed. "I see, what's this about you losing your battle against cancer?"

This causes Riku to lose his smile. "Oh, that. Well, I'm eight years old right now. I'll be turning nine in January. How old are you?"

"Ten. I turn eleven in May." Anzu answers simply as she waits for Riku to explain his death.

"Okay, well when I was six going on seven. I started getting really sick. After I turned seven. I was taken to the hospital and they found out that I had brain cancer. The doctors did what they could but in the end, it was fruitless. There was nothing they could do to stop it and so I had to live with it until the age of eight. It's been almost a year since I passed. I've just been floating and haunting this place as I couldn't bring myself to leave I wanted to stay with this family for a just a little bit longer. Is that okay?"

Anzu smiles a little. "Of course, there's nothing wrong with that. You can stay with them as long as you need before you move onto your next life."

"Next life?" Riku asked as he floats down to float beside Anzu.

Anzu nodded as a smile appeared on her face. "Yes, when a person dies. Their soul passes on to take the form of a new life. There next life. But they forget all of their previous life. Except for the unconsciousness. The unconscious always knows. It's a shame that people don't listen to it more." Anzu tells him with a smile.

Riku asks with wide eyes full of curiosity while floating in front of Anzu. "How do you know that?"

Anzu smiles sadly. "My grandmother taught me everything I know. She waited to teach me about my quirk even after she passed away a few years before I was born since my mother didn't inherit the ghost-seeing ability from her and our quirk is one that is in our blood. So people outside of our family wouldn't have our quirk so my dad, of course, didn't have it."

"Oh, so she taught you as a spirit herself?" Riku asked causing Anzu to nod.

"Yes, but she left when I was eight. Saying that she has taught me everything that I needed to know and that it was time for her to move on. That's about it. She was pretty blunt and sharp about it and didn't give me much time to protest." Anzu states before giving off a slight shrug. Trying to play off the hurt she still felt at her grandmother's sudden departure. "My old foster home felt extremely empty after that but oh well. What happened, happened and that's all there is to it."

The boy frowns at that before forcing a wide determined smile onto his face. "Either way, you're going to love your stay here! I guarantee it! I heard your foster home was filled with bad people but you have nothing to fear here and don't take any of Sara comments to heart. I'm afraid she just really hurt by my death as we were really close." Riku tells her as floats upwards before lending back with his hands tucked behind his head and a leg lapped over the other leg.

"I'll keep you to your word then."

 **...**

Anzu was silent as she at the dinner table. Slowly eating the big plate of food she was given while stuffing some of the bread in her pocket. To have for later, just in case if she needed it, a habit she had formed back at her old foster home but she was careful to make sure no one was looking at her when she snuck the bread into her pocket.

She didn't want to think of what had happened when she had once been caught back at her old foster home.

No one made mention of her doing so as they appeared to be too absorbed in there conversations to pay attention to Anzu.

Which she was perfectly fine with. No attention meant no trouble.

"So Anzu, what kind of things do you like?" Hinata asked curiosity filled her brown eyes as asked what one would think was an innocent question.

But in Anzu's mind, it was a landmine waiting to explode if she even thought of talking about them back at her old foster home.

Anzu simply stared at Hinata with a frown on her face before lowering her eyes onto her plate as she swallowed the mash potatoes she was eating.

 _Good thing I pocked some bread for later._

As speaking of such topics could get her banned from having a meal.

Anzu was silent as she thought of how to respond to Hinata's answer before realizing that this was a great way to figure out how her new family acts around certain things and see whether or not what Riku said will hold true, who was still hiding up in Anzu's room. Not wanting to be a distraction while Anzu tried to bond with her new family.

"I like reading up on serial killers or murder cases in general," Anzu stated as she scooped some more mash potatoes onto her spoon. Ignoring the shock looks that spread across everyone's face while Anzu continued talking. "I also like reading stuff on urban myths and legends. Is that okay? I know my old foster home said that it wasn't appropriate for my age but I find the age appropriated stuff to be boring and they also said that the stuff is for boys and not girls."

It was then silent. The silence caused a bit of sadness to cross her face as she ate another spoonful of her food.

 _Stupid. You ruined your chance at having a loving family._

But then there was a snort before a sigh rang out.

"You are the weirdest ten-year-old I have ever met," Sara tells her while Kanna, a young woman with bubble gum pink hair that curled all over the place and stopped at her shoulders and bounces as she doubles over in laughter causing Sara to roll her eyes.

Aoi, a serious looking woman who has red hair and bright blue eyes cracked a small smile smiled of amusement while Sana and Hinata were shocked with wide eyes while the twins had already been placed down for a nap.

"Kid," Kanna speaks up once had calmed down and ad wiped a tear from her eye. The woman was sitting close enough to her, to where she could place a hand on the smaller girl's shoulder which causes the smaller girl's muscles to tense a little, not quite sure if she was out of danger zone yet, despite there being no shed of anger or disgust. Instead, there was a wide cheerful smile spread across Kanna's face. "As long as you don't become a serial killer yourself, I don't have a problem with it."

Aoi wipes the smile off her face as she straightens herself out. "Just don't research anything too gory now. You are still only ten. But Kanna is right, for once." The backhanded comment causes Kanna to stick a tongue out at her friend while Aoi simply ignored her.

"And how about we don't talk about creepy stuff or about murders during dinner time," Sana tells them softly with a small smile. "Not everyone can stomach that stuff."

"I agree," Hinata says as she continues to eat her food but there was a hint of a smile on her face too. She didn't seem to regret her question.

Anzu smiles while Sara lends over the table as she was sitting across from Anzu. There was a sparkle of interest in her light green eyes as she focused them onto Anzu. A complete contrast to the look she had towards Anzu earlier that day. "What else do you like?"

Anzu was silent as she didn't think there anything else she liked that was worth noting. "Um...I like bright colors. I like all types of animals, especially the fluffy ones. I like...I like deserts or food in general. I don't know of any food I don't like. But I really like cookies and ice cream. I've always wanted to try-"

"Ugh, you lost me at bright colors," Sara says as she lends back in the seat and goes back to eating causing the others along with Anzu to laugh.

 _Maybe things are going to be different._

 **...**

"Sana, I got a question."

The young woman smiles as she continued with reading what looked to be some worksheets while Anzu lays her head on the side armrest of Sana's lounge chair while standing on her knees. "And I may have an answer."

Anzu tilted her head to the side with a small smile. Usually when she says that at her old foster home. She was shut down immediately and was told to get lost by the adults or the older kids. Or just told that she was stupid by some of the kids that were her age or younger.

"Um...I was wondering, why do Hinata and the other girls call you, Aoi and Kanna as Mama?" Anzu asked softly, hoping that she wasn't treading on thin ice.

"Well, that's because Hinata was the first one we took in. She was a baby when we took her so that's how she sees us and we don't have any problem with it and she says our names with it as a way to show who she's speaking to. The other girls just followed along. Of course, except for Sara as she sometimes just calls us that when she wants something or she's in a good mood but that's her choice." Sana explained as she was writing down some notes with a small smile.

"Oh, okay," Anzu said but made no move to get up from her knees as her flicker from Sana and to the side before flickering back up at her.

"Do you have another question?" Sana asked.

"Yes...is that okay?"

"Of course. Asking questions helps expand your knowledge which in turn makes you smarter. The smartest people always ask the most questions." Sana says with a small smile as she looks up from her papers and places her pen down, giving Anzu her full attention.

"Can..." Anzu swallows as her nerves twist itself in her stomach. "Can I call you guys Mama too?" Anzu asked softly, nearly squeaking out the ending of her question as Anzu kept her eyes on Sana's face, waiting for her reaction.

But the woman eyes soften as her smile still stays warm. A complete contrast to her previous caretakers. "Of course you can Anzu, there's no need to ask. If that's what you want then me, Aoi and Kanna have nothing against that. It's your choice and yours alone." Sana explains as she sits up straight with on leg over the other. "Anzu, in this home, you are allowed to make your own choices and we, me, Aoi, and Kanna, are meant to guide you. What the caretakers at your old foster home did, in my opinion, wasn't right. But that's my opinion on parenting. Some may not agree with mine. But it was wrong of them to starve you. They aren't allowed to do that to a child and that's final. Alright?" Anzu nods in understanding as she tried to warp her mind around the light coldness that started gathering in Sana's voice towards the mention of Anzu's previous caretakers. Partly due to how much quieter and softer, Sana was compared to the other women.

"I...I see." Anzu says simply as she looks down at her fingers as she intertwines them. She looks up when she feels a hand softly placed on her head. Sana smiles down at her.

"Your okay Anzu. Do you have any more questions?"

Anzu blinks as she smiles softly, as a sense of comfort swirls in her chest before nodding. "Ya, um...back at my old foster home. Some of the caretakers expressed extreme dislikeness towards same-sex couples when one of the girls decided to announce one day that she finds that she's attracted to girls more then boys and Hinata said that you and Kanna are married. So I was just wondering if same-sex couples are okay." Anzu explained as she kept her eyes on her fingers, as despite the comforting presence of the hand on her head. She couldn't help the swirl of nerves she felt.

 _It would be so easy for her to just curl her fingers around my hair and pull at it if what I said happened to annoy her._

But that didn't happen, instead, Sana ruffled her hair causing Anzu to look up at Sana who was smiling while she was lending back into her chair.

"Well, that right there is really only a matter of opinion. What's your opinion on it?" Sana asked as she tilts her head to the side as she looks down at Anzu. A calm neutral expression on her face as she smiled at her.

Anzu blinks.

 _What's my opinion?_

Anzu titled her head.

 _I don't think, I've ever been asked that by an adult._

"I...um...I don't know. I just, never really understood why people, in general, care so much about quirks and who is with who. I never really understood why some people are so obsessed with being in a relationship either..." Anzu trailed off, unsure of how to continue that thought.

"Anzu, what is that you want?" Sana asked as she moves the papers she had, off of her lap and places them onto the small table that was next to her chair.

Anzu blinks as a surprise expression took over her face.

 _What do I want?_

"A brat like you doesn't deserve anything so stop asking for something you'll never gain!"

Anzu's hands grip tightens around the chair's arm as she looks down with a small frown. "All I've ever really wanted was to have a family."

 _And to be accepted for who I am, quirk and all._

Sana face softens as she holds her arms out. "Come here Anzu."

Anzu climbs up onto the chair, accepting the hug as she buries her face in Sana's shoulder while the woman wraps her arms around the young girl. "Then we'll be your family Anzu and we'll always love you unconditionally."

Anzu smiles. But it was a bittersweet smile that was hidden from view.

 _But will that stay true when they find out about my quirk?_


End file.
